A torsionally flexible coupling of this type is known, for example, from DE 1 202 590 A1. With such a coupling, it is possible to dampen torsional vibrations that occur during torque transmission. Here, the damping comprises a hydraulic component and a friction component. The hydraulic component results from the forced displacement of the damping medium that is present in the coupling by the spring elements or spring packs that are deformed. Friction effects occur between the spring elements or the spring packs and the relevant grooves on the inner part.
For the damping of torsional vibrations, in some applications, it is desirable to increase the portion of the hydraulic damping as compared to the frictional damping.
Couplings of the type specified in the beginning are mainly used for the transmission of torques in a preferred direction of rotation, also called the main direction of rotation in the following. However, it may sometimes happen that a small torque is also to be transmitted in the opposite direction of rotation.
The object of the present invention is to reduce the friction component of the damping in a torsionally flexible coupling of the type specified above.